The Enigma Series SACRIFICE
by GoreBeeCormick
Summary: Continuation of TES: STARS; "Life without sacrifices are sacrifices for life..." Can I stand by those words with ease? I must defend them... All those precious to me. I am next. GAYROMANCE R&R Henri/Four JohnxHenri JohnxSarah Six/Sam MIXBETWEENBOOK&MOVIE
1. Pirates Prologue

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ṤαↃṝᵎᶂïСε

000

Pirates Prologue

We pass a cemetery, an old run down carwash and head towards the main circle of the town, the houses are all clapboard with ruined shingles, the place looked older than the trees itself. I see all the Halloween decoration's on the fronts of the pale painted houses, some stuck into the ground, others hanging by a thread, skeletons tied on trees. There's an old nearly rusted statue of a man holding up a sword placed at the center of the circle. We drive by the statue and we stop to look and laugh.

"He looks like a pirate… Are we pirates now?" He says while chuckling at the horrendous statue.  
>"I guess so!" I say gingerly, playing with a flashlight.<p>

We drive nearly 3 miles out of the town when we pull into a mouthed opening by a forest. We pull onto the gravel road there's a sign saying 17 OLD MILL RD. and Henri tosses a phone over to me, I catch it and observe it.

"New phone, I got it back at the gas station it's yours." He says, while briefly combing his fingers through his hair.

"New phone to make everything official right..?" I mumble, thinking about the paper that was still in my pocket it felt heavy like a rock... My thoughts began to tick and just as I start to think things over, we park behind a black SUV.

"Time to meet the real-estate agent…" he breathes out and I can tell he's exhausted from the trip. Moves are becoming harder on him than really me… I can see it in his bagged eyes how worn down he is by the toll this run has taken on him.

"You'll do fine." I say, patting his shoulder he grabs my hand and strokes softly for a moment, and gives my hand a squeeze.

"Yes… I'm just tried is all," He drags out with a sigh and gets out of the car I unbuckle my seat-belt, grabbing an old rain coat from one of the duffel bags and follow behind him.

The house is two-story high dark brown peeling paint; the black shingles looked torn and brittle. The porch is covered in mud and dust, one board missing near the end, a window broken on the left. I was surprised the place hadn't fallen apart yet, a woman with blonde hair and a clean suit on emerges from the door and waves at Henri and I. Henri waves back, she yells for us to come inside and motions us with her arm. We get inside and I shift my hands through my hair, I stare at her and observe her.

Soft blue eyes and shoulder length blond, she held a clipboard in her arms and her BlackBerry by her side clip on her skirt, she had a perfect welcoming smile.

"You must be Mr. Smith; we spoke on the phone earlier, I'm Mrs. Hart; I tried to call you earlier today." She grinned with a modest tone.

Both of them shook hands (Henri's uninjured arm) "Ah, yes." He says, as both start to walk towards the living room, "My cell phone died on the way here, I am sorry about that."

"Ah. I just hate when that happens, cell phones are such a hassle!" She hands over the clipboard that has the lease on it, Henri signs and both share a grin.

She turns her sights towards me and we both exchange glances, "You must be Mr. Smiths' son?"

"Yes." I say, holding my hand out we shake, "My name's John."

"Are you planning to attend the high school here, John?" she asks, while we explore the house.  
>I exchange a glance with Henri, he gives me the keep-bullshitting-look and I roll my eyes for a split moment, "Yes. I am why do you ask?"<p>

"My daughter is around your age, she attends the high school. She's very nice and loves to meet new people, since you are new to Paradise I thought perhaps I should suggest her to show you around the school." She shares this genuine modesty that I don't mind so, I shyly grin.

The girl sounded nice and Mrs. Hart seemed keen on me meeting her, "Sure… I'll keep an eye out for her tomorrow?" I say while we turn in to the kitchen.

Mrs. Hart shows us the rest of the house, I go upstairs to choose my bedroom, I decided on the slightly smaller one. I could share a bedroom with Henri, but for the sake of keeping our identities more believable I'd have my own bedroom. I notice the place has bricks, insulation patches and plumbing out in the open in the walls and above. Even some steps I'd take the whole second floor would creek; I could hear dripping echoing from some unexplored cavern of the place. This place was the complete opposite of its name…

"Paradise my ass…" I grumble out to myself, I'd take mental note that next time I should choose the place even with Henri's strict frames of housing I could find a place that didn't more than likely have mold growing somewhere.

"Son," I hear Henri shout from beneath, "Come down and say good-bye to Mrs. Hart."

I hurry down the staircase and see Henri gesturing for me to shake the woman's hand goodbye, "I hope to see you again Mr. Smith."

"Mutually," Henri says and shakes her hand briefly.

I do the same and once she leaves and Henri shuts the door, he lets out a long sigh.

"She's quite bold, isn't she?"

"Yea, I hope to meet her daughter… She sounds nice,"

"That's a pleasant thought," he says casually, he checks the window from the living room to make sure the real-estate agent left.

"It is… I hope we stay here a lot longer…" I pause in thought and follow Henri as he makes his way outside to the car.

He answers, "Also a nice thought, but we both know if things go south we aren't going to risk it."

I can barely hear him over the cold pouring rain that is nearly like a sheet on us. It was hard to really hear him but I understood what he meant, "Yea, I guess so…"

An hour later we get everything inside, I help Henri get the computers and the systems set-up in the basement. When I grab a few boxes to my new room I see Henri across the hall dragging the Loric Chest into his room. I always wondered just what was in there, since I was a kid I had tried everything to get into that Chest but it doesn't open. It doesn't have a lock as much as the weird shapes and Loric writing somehow tells me there's a hidden meaning about it, something much more alluring than even my legacies.

Curiosity fills me and I walk into his new room its with a window, a closet on either sides of the room, the walls trashed like the rest of the place, wiring hanging out and walling with holes desperately needing repair. He's bent over by right closet placing the chest into the corner while staking some boxes next to it. Temptation really does have an iron hold on me, I observe Henri, while he was bent down I wrap my arms around his narrow hips, he almost jumps and I give out a small chuckle.

"You scared me!" I hear him give out a small laugh, he stands up and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I know… I wanted to see how you'd react," I breathe out against the back of his neck; I feel him shiver in my loose grip.

"Don't do that… That's not something you want to do to me on a bad day…" he mutters out and I stiffen a laugh, a lusting temptation comes over me, we had this house all to ourselves and no one within miles radius could hear us. Not a single soul knew we were out here but Mrs. Hart.

"Now I do… On a good day or a bad day…, I'll sneak up on you and snatch you off your feet…" I say between kissing and biting the back of his neck slowly making my way to the nap.

"Since when did you get good at flirting…?" he takes in a sharp pant as my hands found the hem of his shirt, my fingers gracing those perfect muscled abs underneath the cotton of his shirts, feeling that tanned skin like an eager child, I also felt the furs beneath his bellybutton tickle the tips of my fingers.

"I learned from the best didn't I…?" I felt an aching coming from not my heart but my groin, he had this unquenchable and sensuous lusty figure to him, he sent my hormones wild with excitement and he knew this… Of course he knew all of this, our Marking made him always aware of my state of mind.

I unbuckle the loops on his belt and the button soon follows, his head drops back to rest on my shoulder offering me more skin to ravage and taste with my senses. I eagerly make my way up his neck giving butterfly kisses and chastely my lips part on the lobe of his ear, "Do you like this new home Mr. Smith…?"

"Loric's John… We still need to unpack…" He gasps while my hands unzipped his fly, my left diving down and rubbing his own excitement.

"Packing can wait…" I say, while my right hand grabbed his shirt getting ready to lift it off him. Clothes are truly irritable nuisances, I thought.

"School, too?" He answers, but his firmness in his voice just giving and waning towards my seduction.

"I have that tomorrow?" I whisper against the shell of his ear giving a teasing lick, this was his sensitive spot I had learned tactfully over the passing months of our Marking.

He grits and I can hear him biting over his own tongue as he says, "According to that chattering agent... Uh, god... Yes, you do…"

"And if I refuse…?" I question, finally going beneath his briefs giving his length a tug, he lets out a gratifying whimper as his left hand comes up and grips a fistful of my hair yanking in just the right way making me moan in anticipation.

"You'd have to clean the house with me…" his voice is shaky and I am guessing he was in the same position as me, wanting to not think of tomorrow but the current moment. This rousing moment of having him in a way I couldn't have pictured half a year ago, nor the courage or even the fathomed ability to have him in my arms the way I do now, nearly begging for me.

I let go of him with a frustrated growl and turn away, yes, I would have to go to school tomorrow… A new school… A new identity… Like all the others. That was an extreme turn off, a new house, a bed that didn't have our body's heat or imprints… Not yet, but here I was in the position of having to think of my new false life… Another godforsaken false life with fake friends, fake names, and fake past stories, make myself into something I am not… A human, I am not that… A lot of the time, in fact… I wished for it secretly, always wishing I could be as normal as everyone else was around me. My scars, the Mogs, Lorien in ruins proved I wasn't…

I am not human… I wish for it though… Only in the darkest and quietest times in the night have I ever made such a stupid frivolous wish. Only at night when I am alone, and I know not a single soul can hear me or my thoughts do I ever make such a thought.

"Baby, listen…" I hear him say, grabbing me and spinning me around to face him.

He only called me 'baby' when he knew I couldn't argue or rebuttal whatever he was about to say. I probably wouldn't either, I only argued with him when I felt there was a better option, something much more plausible than his own conclusions. Not often do I ever think he's wrong about most statements, he always considered everything but himself, even factoring himself out so that only me and my living was of more importance than himself, that always gave me the drive to make sure he was safe. He'd choose his own life to be sacrificed before mine could ever get harmed... Selfless as he was, he had some selfish intent only vaguely but from I could gather is to keep me closer to him, no matter the situation I was compelled around him.

"Tomorrow is another day, but for now you're required in my arms." He grips my face with both of his palms and closes the space between us, kissing me hard and passionately.

I wrap my arms around him desperately seeking his warmth, our skin cold from the rain but once our skin touched everything became shooting heat, the warmth coming from our thundering hearts swarming around us. We rip off our shirts and I could barely hear anything but the pulse of my heart. Which, rabidly throbbed against my ears resounding down to the tips of my toes.

His love suffocates me, almost intolerable but all at the same time indisputable. My worries can weigh me down, my responsibilities could kill me, but for now as he said…, in this moment I am required in his arms, I'd like to always believe that.

No matter what, I'd always be required and irrefutably accepted in his arms.

͞ Prologue Ͽ

R&R. CHECK MY PAGE FOR THE PREVIOUS SEASONS... THANK YOU OXOXOX.


	2. The First Day & Legacy

The

ʒ ɳ ї ʛ ɱ ɐ

Series ͽ :

ṤαↃṝᵎᶂïСε

001

The First Day & Legacy

I wake in the morning, I'm on the mattress of my new bed I sit up and stretch my limbs. I grab a change of clothes from one of the open boxes and slip it on carelessly. I walk down the stairs hearing the creeks made me cringe. I wasn't used to this kind of place. I still remembered Florida and our bungalow fresh in my memory like the spring season. I walk towards the kitchen, seeing Henri grab a full mug of coffee with some boxes staked on the table and around his feet

"Leftovers..?" I ask while getting myself a Nutri-Grain bar and eating it.

"Research," he states briefly, "with this much space I have more room for files and documents."

"Sounds smart, when are we getting food?" I say weaving around the boxes on the floor and sweeping by him near the counter.

"Probably later today, I still have to clean..." He adds, turning around to face me as I stood before him, smiling quirky.

"You make one fantastic wife, Henri." I tease at him, earning an actual blush from him as he shoves past me.

"Don't push it, John!" I laugh at his attempt to sound threatening towards me.

I fetch all my things I routinely have for every move, how many has it been? Twenty? Thirty? How many moves and routines have I had going? How many fake identities have I accumulated over the time I've been hiding on earth, countless? No, not yet. I take a deep breath in and exhale, this was going to be no different. This was just another rural farmer town to have a false sense of home with again.

I had to think this to myself, keep myself sustained from any anxiousness I felt. Henri drives me to the school nearly three miles from our house. The school looked like nothing extraordinary and it's just what I expect a one-story long strip, low-slung and normal building. It looked extremely and excruciatingly normal.

Henri pulls up to the drive-way and parks near the back of the parking-lot. He lets out a shaky sigh, he looked positively drained and the tiring manner he had I just felt a pang of guilt for keeping him up most of the night.

"Okay, got everything you need?"

"Yep," I say, patting my bag.

"No drawing attention to yourself."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I answer sarcastically.

"Do not act like a smartass all the time. Keep to yourself, don't cause any trouble." We'd rehearsed these lines more than enough to memorize them.

"You worry too much," I say, picking at a loose string on my sweater.

"I should be worrying more! Your legacies should be here any day now… Any sign of the Marking or Jinx happen. Call me, okay? If anything goes out of the norm and I mean anything, you will call me right away, right?" he urges me with his tone and I nod distantly.

"Henri…" I grumble and roll my eyes; he was being a push-over with his sensibilities. This wasn't my first school but he always treats me like I am still a child.

"Right!" he exhales irritated, awaiting a forward answer from me.

I comply, "Right! Geez, you're sounding completely paranoid."

"I have to be with you…" he mutters out in annoyance.

I smile gingerly and check to make sure no one is around to exactly see us as I lean over and kiss Henri quickly on the cheek.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way!" I answer with a grin as Henri stares at me dumbfounded and flustered.

I get out of the car and shut the door, "Off to rule the school!" I say to myself affirming that I am going to have an interesting day ahead of me.

I can feel it, with every step as I walk up to the schools front.

I gaze around the school; everyone is in their cliques ranging from jocks and cheerleader to nerds and band geeks. That is, two people stood out the most in my sights, one being a boy with glasses and a black NSA shirt on looking through a small telescope into the sky, but it's too cloudy to see anything. Then, this girl with blond hair moving from group to group taking pictures and no one seems to mind her as she snaps the shutter.

Her blue eyes meet mine and she begins to smile and wave. I look behind me to make sure it wasn't me she was waving at, perhaps a friend or someone. But, I am wrong as no one is behind me. When I turn to see her she's walking towards me and she has this bright smile and I feel a hot sensation run through me.

"You must be John, right?" She says, with a sweet smile, my face felt hot. How could someone do that to me? Have that affect within seconds?

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"My mom was your real-estate agent, she told me you'd be here. Plus, I don't see any new kids but you."

"Oh, that was your mom? I can see the resemblance." I say, my eyes examining and sizing up her figure.

"Yeah, who's that?" she says pointing to my feet, I look down and see a beagle staring up at me; he has dirt covered and looked like he'd been outsides for days.

"I don't know…?" I say, curiously looking at the dog.

"Well, he sure seems to like you. Stay right there. These would make some awesome pictures!" She grins and I felt heat rush through me in a sudden jolt. She had the prettiest smile.

She crouches down and starts to take shots of the dog, he notices and starts to whine and back away with every shot she took of him, he backs up until he was practically at the edge of the schools front field near the forest. Normally I'd protest to her taking pictures but I allow her to take a few, Henri would probably kill me if he knew.

"Guess he's camera shy?" I say, while I rub the back of my neck.

"Yeah, my names Sarah by the way, Sarah Hart." She says, standing up so that our eyes met again, she outstretches her hand and I shake.

"Whoa, you're hot."

"Really, I never noticed." I say playfully, her cheeks flush and a surge of energy rushes through me.

"Not like that, I mean your hands John, you're actually burning up!"

"I am? I don't think so… Maybe I'm just warm blooded." I say and let go of her hand, checking my forehead, I didn't feel any different or hotter.

A bell rings echoing across the school's parameters and Sarah smiles, "That's the warning bell, we should head in."

I nod and she begins to walk a head of me, just as I follow something hits the back of my head I turn around to see one of the jock guys staring me down, his bag by his side with dirty blond hair and overly bright eyes, he looked like a snob. I didn't need to guess with his spiteful glares to figure who had just hit me with presumably his bag. I already felt the urge to throw him to the next state. But, I couldn't Henri told me I had to keep it down low and I promised him that.

"That's Mark James." I nearly jump and look down it's the guy with the NASA shirt. He looked to weigh no more than 100 pounds, tiny and scrawny.

"Huh, doesn't look so tough."

"You're new here so, I'll give you the lowdown…" He says while we walk into the school side by side, "He's the star football player at our school and he's a big deal because his dad is sheriff of the town and he dated Sarah. She used to be a cheerleader and they broke up after the summer, Sarah got over it… Mark hasn't. Should stay away from them both, being the new kid and all I thought you should know."

I nod, "Thanks… I'll keep that in mind…?"

"Sam Goode…" He says briefly and scurries off into the sea of students.

I look for the office and find it as the halls die down and empty. I enter it; it looked nothing special or particularly memorable. The secretary guides me into the principal's office, where I see behind the desk a rather fat man with trophy cases lining behind him on a shelf. He stands up and shakes my hand, introducing himself as Mr. Harris, and making himself pronounced and prided with explaining how his football team had won the state. He began on the protocols, telling me into details all the rules and regulations; I sat on the chair bored. I nearly tuned him out after about an hour in, grabbing from the file cabinet the classes they offered and I filled in the spots that were available and my schedule was made.

"Glad to have you John, I'd like to think of us as a family here."

He gets up and shakes my hand and guides me to the class that I have through the empty hall, "The class period is almost done, but that shouldn't be a problem. I believe your schedule said Astronomy, that's Mrs. Burton. You know she won a certificate it was signed by the governor himself."

"That's nice," I say just indulging his nonstop small talk.

He knocks on the class room door and a small lady opens the door, she has gray coloured hair with curls. He escorts me in and Mrs. Burton presents me to the class. Normally, I never felt nervous or jittery as I did now. This is was completely off for me. I was so used to being at new schools I don't have nerves or even the slightest bit of shyness but here I was feeling my face get hot as she kindly introduced me.

"This is our new student… What's your name dear?"

"Dan— John Smith…" I say, the jitters were getting to me. I almost slipped on my old name. The name I had grown accustomed to, Daniel Jones.

"Where did you come from, John?"

"Flor— Santa Fe…" I caught myself again! The heck was up with me? I never slipped like that, let alone almost screw up on my new identity on the first day.

I see that Sam kid in the back, and Mark James sitting beside Sarah near the front of the classroom. All the tables are in rows of four and lined with three desks each, which can sit about three kids to a desk. I scan the room and walk towards the back in the second row where Mark and Sarah are. Mark James sticks out his foot as I walk and nearly trip on his foot, normally I would shrug this off because every school has their bully. Or whatever you want to call them, the guys who think their tough by making complete dicks out of themselves and advertise it to the their peers to find them 'cool' or accepted in some way. Everyone laughs and chatters on and I felt anger come over me, this asshole had it out for me.

I stop and look at him, "Did you want something?"

"What?" He says, shocked that I would confront him.

"Well, you tripped me and I thought maybe you'd want something, since you hit me with your bag earlier today." I say and his facial expression affirmed it, he went from wide-eyed to narrowing and a scowl on his face.

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Burton says I turn to see her and back at Mark.

"Is there?" I say down at him, giving him a challenging look, I can hear everyone gasp in the room. But, I don't care for them.

Mark turns red and looks down, "That's what I thought." I say and take my seat two desks down between a redhead girl and a fat nerd.

Mrs. Burton returns to her lessons and teachings explaining the rings of Saturn with a flushed expression, as I had made a fool of both her and Mark, being new and all I had spoken out.

Both of the redhead and the nerd look at me in complete and utter disbelief and I felt the same, a shake coming from my leg in adrenaline. I had stepped up to someone for the first time in my life, not like Florida where I took my anger out on a kid, but an actual asshole bully that deserved it. Henri would probably kill me, I had caused more attention than necessary and on my first day, I didn't care though. I gloated in my own strength; I had done something that I had only thought of as a figment of my imagination..., standing up for myself. The energy and adrenaline rush that ran through my veins made me smile as I buried my face in my arms resting on the desk while my right leg shook.

I peer through my arms to see Sarah and Mark staring at me briefly. Mark whispers something in Sarah's ear she shakes her head then he leans more forwards trying to convince her something. I wish I knew what they were talking about, I could hear them if I tried hard enough. But, just as I do there's a pain it hits me like a ton of bricks, I feel panic and see my hands are growing hot and sweaty… What the heck?

I close them and bring them down to my lap under the desk, I open and close them. Just as I do there's a glow… An orange glow! Holy crap! I squeeze them shut and open them slowly again, they are getting hotter and pain is starting it pulsate through my arms… Did one of the numbers get their arms cut off? Was someone getting tortured? What was going on?

I will myself to open my right again, the palm is glowing orange and it feels like bolts of pain and vigor pulses are coursing through my arms and centering into the palms of my hands. I open the other with much grimace as the pain envelopes my body with constricting agony. My left is flickering as if struggling to become as bright as my right. I shut both, could this be a curse? Could this be a part of the Jinx? I felt frantic questions swim and drown my brain. I look up and see Sarah, she is gently smiling and the burning in my hands increases and I pull my hood over to hide my face.

The class is nearly over, glancing at the clock my hands are fists and pain is seeping beyond control into my body as it throbbed. Was this my legacies? Could I have finally earned them after such a long wait?

I grab my phone in my bag and shakily with my fists text Henri; CMEE. He'd know what I meant but my vision was beginning to blur and the sensation and pounding in my head and hands is becoming staggering. I put my phone back shoving it into my bag while I waited for the class to be over with.  
>I count it down, the time…<p>

47…

Oh god, my arms are shaking, I needed to calm myself.

32…

Take deep breathes and control my breathing, it could help. It helped with my scars.

19…

Why did this class have to be so long? I felt like I was about to burst and the bottling feeling wasn't pleasant at all.

10…

I held myself together, sweat began to form on my forehead and the stabbing pain coming from my arms was beginning to break into my hands. I looked down at my fists the orange is escaping my fingers and starting to have a faint glow.

The bell rings and I get up and dash out, I can hear footsteps following behind me. I didn't care at this point I needed to find a room with a lock on it, I stumble to the end of the hall to my locker. I am on the left side of the school and the arts and drama section is on the right side if I recalled correctly from what Mr. Harris had said. There would probably be an empty room or closet on that side! I could make it! That is, up until I felt a stiff jerk on my shoulder causing me to spin around and see the last person I needed or wanted to see… Mark James.

"Not so tough now are you, without the teachers around?" He begins to draw a crowd.

My sight is blurring and my knees are getting weak with the throbbing and burning coming from my hands now just jerking through my body. Oh god, not him. Not right now. I could kick his butt any time but not right now. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I can't say a thing once he shoves me to the floor and my balance followed suit. I land on my butt flat out and Mark James laughs while I try to get up. I'm in too much pain to care about him; I just needed to get away from the crowd before I or something in me exploded.

Sarah cuts in front and defends me, she helps me up and I turn the other way, stumbling past the crowd and running for the next open door. I swing into a small space and close the door. I collapse on the floor and reach up for a moment and switch the door lock closed.

I shake and hope Henri comes soon, I felt scared, this much pain I never felt. Not even my scars hurt as bad as this; I had never ever gone through this much agony. Is this my legacies? Was this my Jinxed consequence? What the hell is going on? Did this have anything to do with a member of the Garde? I shut my eyes and pray for the pain to subside or for something to either break or burst. I didn't care which, just as long as the pain went away.

I open my fists and a blue light comes blinding into my vision and it stuns me, the light is beginning to center and concentrate in my palms.  
>I cry out as a sudden rush of agonizing burn runs through me, I muffle my cries into my sweaters sleeves. Ah, god. This pain is horrifying me I don't know what to do. I see from the slivered crack of light from the door is being obscured by shoes. Had I attracted a huge enough crowd that students followed me? Oh shit, the door knob is being moved. How am I going to explain this? They'll know something is wrong the moment they see me, the sweat is stinging my eyes. I want this to be over with-<p>

"John—" I hear a familiar voice and a rush of calmness ramparts around me, "Open the door it's me."

It's the only voice in this whole universe that I needed to hear, that I knew so well. Henri.  
>I stagger up and unlock the door, it opens. Henri rushes in and I fall into his arms. I'm so dizzy I don't care how awkward it was.<p>

"Hey, you took forever." I whisper and groggily say as he sets me down.

"Is there a problem?" It's Mr. Harris, shit.

"No, I just need a moment…"

"Are you sure?" Harris interrupted I could see his belly peering into the door frame.

"Yes, everything is just fine. I need a moment to calm him down. Thank you," I hear him say to Mr. Harris and shut the door. I hear the lock click and I sigh in content.

"He's a nosey guy, your principle… Middling." he grumbles then kneels down to me, I wrap my arms around him and pull him close.

"What's going on?" I say frantically, as my body shook in pain.

"Breathe, John… Breathe… Calm down." He says, calming and deep against me ears.

"Hurts… Ugh, god it hurts!" I groan as sudden rushes of pain spread across my body.

"Shush, it's okay… Where does it hurt?" His voice sooths me and I retreat from the hug and open my fists, the light illuminates the room for a moment.

I shut them; all I see is Henri's widespread grin. He's covered in dirt and has a silly outfit he must have been gardening earlier. He pulls out two gardening gloves from his back pocket and I place them onto my hands, the lights are gone but the pain remains.

"Thank Lorien! It's your legacies, they've finally arrived!" He says cheerfully, even with the pain I felt the relief and excitement flood me.

After such a long wait, it's finally happened. I stare into Henri's eyes, I see a hope and light in them I hadn't seen in years. He was absolutely prided and for once, happy.

I lean onto him only to have him grip my face and kiss me eagerly. I'm guessing he couldn't contain himself. He pulls away and lifts me, I wrap my arm around his neck, his arm grabbing my side and keeping me balanced.

"Once I open this door, we are going to the truck. You're going to be fine, okay?"

"I'm in a lot of freakin' pain Henri," I hiss out as one step felt nearly unbearable.

"I know, but you need to trust me. Okay?" He reassures me while unlocking the door.

I take a deep breath in, "Okay… Let's do this." I say and he opens the door.

Students are staring and Mr. Harris looks at me, I keep my hood on trying my best to hide in it as students start talking. I ignore their chatter as I focus on walking.

Left, right...

Left, right….

I count every step until Henri guides me outside to the new truck parked at the drop off area. This truck was more suitable than our previous car. He opens the door and helps me get seated inside.

"Shit—" I say, recalling something more important that I had neglected.

"What is it?" He says while I sat in the seat.

"I forgot my bag." I say, irritated at the situation. How could I have forgotten that?

"Which classroom?"

"221…" I mumble.

He rushes back to the school, while I waited for him I look at the rear-view mirror, my face is red and sweaty and I looked like a mess. I stare down at my hands and pull the glove to see the lights are dimming but still bright and flickering between on and off. When I put my glove back on Henri comes around the truck and open the door, throwing the bag onto my lap. I look through it… Fuck!

"Shit. Shit. Shit. That sonofabitch!" I curse out, while Henri got the vehicle started.

"What is it, now?"

"That Mark James sonofabitch took my phone! I am going to kick his—" I didn't get to finish as Henri interrupted me.

"John! Do not tell me you made enemies and caused trouble on the first day? For Loric's sake do not tell me you did…!" He grits out and I flinch at his threatening tone.

"He had it out for me!" I plead out, while we pull out of the parking-lot.

"No excuse! Why must you be so difficult? I ask for the simplest guidelines!" He lectures me and I groan as the dizziness is becoming intolerable.

"I'm sorry. Okay? Ugh, god you can lecture me later! I'm already suffering…" I say, while my head rested on the cool window.

He says nothing more I shut my eyes tight and wait until the car stops. When we finally get home, I practically wanted to jump and run into it. But the dizziness and aching in my body said otherwise. Henri helps me out of the car and I stumble and stagger into the house. I remove my hoodie and notice it's almost trenched in sweat, so is my shirt.

"Is this normal?" I ask while stalking through the house towards the kitchen.

"Every legacy is different!" Henri says in a rush as he disappears upstairs for a moment.

As I take another step my feet feels heavy and everything is beginning to shake and spin around me, "Henri… Something's not right! I can't… focus, Henri!"

He comes up from behind me; I see the Loric Chest at his feet. Finally! We're going to open the chest! I turn around and I feel the dizziness and my focus is getting harder. I grip on Henri's shoulders while he analyzes me with concern, his eyes searching.

"You need to help me open the Chest; it only works if both of us are together." He says and I let go of him, while he brings up and sets the Chest onto the table.

"Place your hands on the sides, okay?" He instructs me and I follow, his hands go on the other side our finger lace and the chest pops open.

Henri grins meticulously, "It opens only when we are together, and if I die it will open without me."

"That is so cool!" I say, trying to peer into the chest, I felt too excited to stop and tried to peek in.

"We'll go through all of this another time, right now we need…" He opens it, while my hands retreat back to my sides. "… This!"

I look at a stone in his palm; it is clear and only cloudy in the middle, "Take off the gloves."

I follow and do so my palms only a faint hue of orange, "Your legacies are tied to this, it's a Loric Crystal handed down to you from your parents. It is a part of your inheritance and a part of you," he explains.

I nod my head then he places the crystal to my palm and it lights up my hands, "Your legacy, it's Lumen."

"Lumen, what can I do… Blind Mogadorians?" I ask while the crystal floated in my illuminating palms.

"That and a lot of cooler things, but that's not the point… We're going to have to spread the heat resistance through your body…" he says, bringing up a lighter to my already lit palms.

"What're you?" He lights it and the flame is on my hands, I nearly jerk away until I notice… It felt like nothing maybe warm, but more numbing than anything.

"Heat resistance… This will enable you to walk through or handle fire without any pain. Cool, right?"

"Vary… Will this process be as painful like what I just went through?"

"I don't know, probably just as severe."

"I want to die…" I say, while my head felt fuzzy and dizzy all of a sudden.

Everything begins to circle and spin around me, everything is coming closer…

"Wha—?" I say, as Henri comes closer a horrified expression on his face.

And all of a sudden everything went black and I felt myself fall.

-

**REVIEW. THANK YOU. **


	3. Bernie Kosar & Guilt

The

ɐ

Series ͽ :

ṤαↃṝᵎᶂïСε

002  
>Bernie Kosar &amp; Guilt<p>

Where am I?

"Son…" a voice I had only become familiar with when I had visions…

"Dad…?" I ask, looking around in the shrouded mist and smoke.

"We don't have much time," his voice is fleeting as I attempt to look around for my dad.

"He'll be your death…"

"Who...? What do you mean?!" I question aloud, trying to find my way through the thick shrouding mist.

As I walk, a sudden force grabs me I had no control of my body as it felt suffocated by something. I reach out, somehow attempting to get a hold of anything to stop this feeling. Everything burns for a second when I think I hear Henri's voice, but it's distant and that scares me. I keep searching and reaching.

Why do I feel like I am drowning?

I wake with a twitch. I see my open palms have no lights and Henri resting on the left side of the table just by the tips of my fingers. What was I doing on a table? I get up with a groan, I'm on the kitchen table but we're by the fireplace in the living room. I stretch my taut limbs and turn my body across the table and gently pass my fingers through the brown strands of Henri's hair.

He groans and leans into my touch. I give a twitched smile, loving the feel of his hair for that brief moment. I wait until he wakes before I bombard him with questions. When his eyes open they flicker up to me and I continue to feel his hair until he rises up and sighs.

"What happened…? I just remember being in the kitchen." I ask aloud, while he took a deep breath.

"It's your Legacies… They… It only happens rarely in Gardes…" his tone weaving between hurt and questioning.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, the swelling of anticipation in my chest making me want to burst.

He casts his sights away from mine as he finally answered me, "You nearly died for a moment… The Markings curse couldn't handle your Legacies and it tried to kill you…"

I was speechless for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for the harsh reality to settle in. I had almost died. The Marking had tried to kill me, but I survived… Henri saved my life…, again.

"H- How…?" It came out almost like a squeak, my fearful tone making it obvious that my nerves are shot with the situation.

"The Loralight on your pendant… I used that and your Loric crystal… It gave a jumpstart to your heart, you were barely breathing… Your heartbeat was scarcely low… Thank Lorien you're okay…" Henri just bore holes in the ceiling with his glare. It was evident the distress and guilt hadn't left him yet, though he knew I was alive.

He felt guilty for what had happened to me. He blamed himself, I could tell just by his body language. How could he think that when he had just saved my life?

"This was my entire fault… I should've known better. I protect you and by my own mistakes had you nearly facing death for a moment…" He grumbled and placed his face in his open palms.

He continued to mumble incoherently as I sat up and observed him.

"You have it all wrong. You saved my life, Henri. You're overreacting." I attempted to sooth him, and then he became flushed with anger.

"Overreacting?! Do I look like a child to you? I am underreacting! You almost died and you are insinuating that I am overreacting, because it is my soul duty and job to keep you alive? This is not a child's game, John! I could have lost you forever…" He sniffles then rubs his face with both of his shirt sleeves.

Before I have the chance to answer him, we hear a mysterious loud scratching noise coming from the front door. Henri instantaneously gets up to arm himself, opening the duffel bag and grabs the Loric blade.

I follow behind him as he cautiously approaches the front door, "Hide behind the couch."

"Are you serious?!" I bark at him.

"Yes. I am very serious, John, now listen to me and go hide behind the couch." He points to the couch and I am almost ready to do what he asks of me, when I get a sudden urge to face whatever it was behind that door.

Because, now my Legacies are developing meaning, I can protect Henri. I push past him and open the door, it's raining and the only source of light is emitting from behind me. I flash my palms at the darkness, and force myself out in the pouring rain.

"John! Get back here right now!" I can hear the anger and urgency in his voice, but I still choose to ignore him.

I hear rustling in the bushes to my left, flashing my Lumen at it I get closer and start to feel the anxiousness rise from my belly to my throat. I am surprised that once separating the bushes it's not a Mogadorian, but a dog. The beagle I saw earlier today, he's covered in mud looking the same as before, now just drenched in water, he stares at me with his big eyes. I pick him up and turn around, Henri at the door frame holding the Loric blade tightly. He gives me a questioning stare, then a sort of threatening manner in his facial expression.

"A little small for a Mogadorian, don't you think?" I say, walking up to him. He moves to the side allowing me in the house.

"Wonder what he's doing out here… Does he have any owner?" I ask, Henri closing the door behind me.

"I don't like it…"

"A pair of eyes and ears in the house, he's not a Mogadorian," I say as I go to my room, grabbing from one of my bags a towel and come back down to the kitchen.  
>I take a seat and begin to wipe the dirt off the dog's face, while he sits on my lap tongue hanging out.<p>

Then, I notice his collar has a tag dangling around his neck, "He has a tag…"

"Meaning he belongs to someone, which is why you should let the dog go."

"Bernie Kosar… Hey, isn't that the football player on that poster in my room?"

"Does he have an address on that tag, John?"

"No. Nothing, just his name… so, does that mean I can keep him?"

"Fine…, no point in arguing if you want to keep him so bad. I'm going to bed… It's been a long day." Henri sighs out, walking up the stairs to his room.

I watch him intently as he gets to the top of the staircase. I knew he was upset about what happened earlier. I think over my dream before I woke up on that table today. How suffocated I felt, how my father's voice echoed and it left a tremor in my body just thinking about his words. It really made me question if the Marking was doing this or something else whole entirely.

I belittle my thoughts by going to the bathroom and getting Bernie cleaned up. Bernie Kosar more excited than I think I have ever seen a dog, as he jumped around in the tub, bubbles and soap splashing everywhere. I get him as dry as I can while he moved and barked in delight. He shakes his wet coat and trots out of the bathroom leaving me with a mess to clean.

"Great…" I groan, but I felt happy to have this dog around. He sat and watched me by the door frame while I got towels, a mop and cleaned up the mess.

When I am done, I felt pretty tired. Looking out the window I see the sun is setting behind the tree tops. I finish up, putting everything away as Bernie Kosar follows next to me. I pat his head once getting upstairs. I notice Henri's door is open, he never usually does that when he wants to be left alone but then I remember that I almost met a fate that we try so very hard to avoid. To Henri, he almost lost me for a second, and although he never acts upon his deepest thoughts I always know exactly how he feels.

Guilt, and that's something I don't want Henri to harbor in his thoughts any longer. Both from his past to this present moment, he keeps guilt like a memo so very close to his heart. Reality is beginning to settle as I stood by Henri's bedroom door, debating whether or not to go in. I felt a nudge on my pant leg and look down, noticing Bernie Kosar's big eyes he sort of looked like he was telling me to go in and console Henri. But Bernie is a dog, not a person. I shrug Bernie Kosar off, and decide to act upon my thoughts. I don't care if I might annoy or wake Henri, I just needed to be close to him and comfort him as he has always comforted me.

I force my feet to move forward, the creaks from the old wood floor echoing into Henri's room. His back is facing me and a thin blanket over his legs. I stare back at Bernie Kosar as he sits and settles himself on the border between the hallway and Henri's room. I gaze around Henri's room, he's already got his favorite habits going, like clothes at the end of his bed, an old laptop on the floor he was probably tinkering with and collections of papers stacked randomly on the rooms' floor. I grinned, he hadn't bothered to clean because of how busy he was catching up with the news he had missed while on our move. It comforted me in a strange profound way, knowing no matter how many times we moved his habits never changed.

I lean on the bed maneuvering to lie next to Henri. I get behind his back, shifting close so that I touch his back and feel his heartbeat. I sigh in content, his warmth always calming me and I wrap my right arm around his side to give him a loving squeeze. I take in his musky scent, listen to the sudden pitch in his breath and allow my eyes to close for moment. He truly made me feel overwhelmed, like I could drown from him and only him alone.

"John…?"

"Shhh…, I'm enjoying this…" I whisper against the back of his neck, kissing his neck affectionately.

He groans and I felt him shiver in my grip for a moment, then he relaxes and his hand grasps mine then lock fingers. I give a small bite, letting him know I had the intention of going further than just simple touches.

"It wasn't your fault… You know that, right?" I assure him.

"Yes it was…"

"No. I think you sometimes forget who Marked who, Henri…"

"Don't give me an excuse. I clearly underestimated its power, this Jinx…"

He turns over to face me, and then both of us get up on our knees on the bed staring at each other, his pained expression hard to stare at without feeling his prodigious grief. I grasp his face with my palms, searching in his eyes to try and understand why he wanted to compel himself to so much pain and regret. I grab his left hand and press it to my chest.

"Hear that? That's not an excuse, this is reason. Henri, I am alive. I'm here, right now."

His hand stays as mine lowers; he stares in shock as I am guessing he didn't expect me to say that to him. I wait for his response, but he has none. I decided that words no longer needed to be required, and that perhaps physical touch would express what I meant, and just how alive I truly am. I near him, my hands on his lap and at lips distance away I take a moment to breathe.

"I love you, Henri," I murmur to him, while getting closer to his lips.

"John…" his hand moves from my chest down to my shirt, eagerly pulling the hem upwards.

Finally our lips press together; it's a wordless yet blissful kind of kiss, sentimental and private. Almost overbearing to share between us. We constantly crash our lips together, breaths short and hearts needy for each other in this moment, I couldn't bear being so close to him, yet I couldn't handle being torn apart from him. It's a relentless battle, in every aspect between us and somehow so self-effacing and alluring that I could not cherish this love as deeply as I do without this danger.

Quickly, we remove our shirts so desperate and wanting of each other. Both of us kissing and biting whatever flesh that was exposed to our sights. The vast amount of love not enough between me and Henri, only the surrender of our bodies to be consumed by one another could we truly feel awakened and alive. I almost growl in desperation as I unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants, trying to get them and any other materials off. As I do, it becomes hard to think with his teeth nibbling on my neck then his lips press to my ear as he pants against it causing a tremble in my body.

"Oh Loric's, John…" he sighs and proceeds to unbutton my pants, kissing my jawline.

I moan at his affections, indulging in his sentimentalities. We finally are naked and bodies flushed up against one another, like the tides meeting the rocky shores powerfully vicious, unrelenting and conscientious. I let out an unexpected yelp once feeling his thumbs dig into my hips.

"Sorry—" he attempts to console me by kiss my left shoulder as I hiss, knowing bruises would be there in the morning.

"It's okay…" I passively answer, roughly taking his lips.

I change my position so I could join his hips. When I felt his hard length touch me I couldn't suppress a small gasp, knowing he wanted me as fastidiously as I did. My eyes flicker to him in loving need, my lower body grinding down on him involuntarily, and one arm draped around his neck sluggishly. Just as I bring up my hand to lick it for some sorts of lubricant I am faced with Henri grasping my hand and deviously coating my hand in his saliva. His intense stare so provoking and unyielding it left my mind swimming, and breath shortened. My Lumen reacting to all this enthrallment and my hand lights up for a moment, I shiver in delight at the feel of his tongue. I moan once pulling my hand away to gasp his throbbing length my Lumen gone once doing so.

"I love you… so much," he says as I adjust and get ready to be entered.

Placing myself down and forcibly allowing him to enter, I grasp the back of his head pulling him into a needy teeth-clashing kiss. Roughly my tongue passes up on the roof of his mouth, before I pull back as I was fully encased on his member. I gaze at him with half-lidded eyes, collecting much needed breath and his sights are bouncing on my frame, like fireworks igniting making it feel like my mind and body would burst from the sheer raw need I had for him.

When we get moving it's only awkward and unsure for a couple of seconds, both of us getting used to each other. Then, like symmetry we work perfectly together in every lift and thrust, space barely able to happen between us. I continuously find ways to leave marks on him, to make him aware that only we shared this.

"Ah!" A throaty gasp comes from me unexpectedly, my muscles spasm for a moment. Henri grins knowing he had caught me off-guard.

"Didn't expect that?" He continues to sharply hit that pleasure-filled spot inside me.

"Uh… Ah!" I am push down on the bed landing on my back, "N- No, just didn't expect you to hit it so soon…! Mmph…!" I whimper and whine out as he mercilessly continues to move and withdrawal short labored breaths from me.

He grabs my right leg, giving the underside of my leg a tender squeeze then proceeds to have my ankle rest on his shoulder. The new position directly angled to where my body most needed and lusted for, I quiver in desire. I lick my lips that are now sweaty and tasting like salt on my tongue. My arms are shaky as I wrap them around his neck and pull him close to me. I see the expression on his face, aside from the love and the pleasure, there is a lavishing amount of playfulness across his features. He was really enjoying this, and so was I.

"What? You don't think I know your body by now, John?" he taunts me and unrestrainedly thrusts in me. It sends a painful rock of sensations to cascade in me, all of which succumb to pleasure in mere seconds.

"I… I never said that…! Mmm…!" It was so difficult to think with him rocking into me with such a sinful poise, it was shameful.

His mischievous nature always making me question my own sanity, I was edging towards that blissful place of wholesomeness. We switch positions again, this time I am on his lap, seated on him. My knees digging into the mattress and I pull our chest together. I can hear the loud beats of his heart, and mine soaring with euphoria as our lips occupy and strangle our loud moans. When our lips do part, Henri nibbles on my jawline and whispers sweet nonsense, his arms looping and holding me tightly to him. This forces me to stay on his lap as we continued to elope.

"So close…" I whimpered weakly, my head falling back while my legs shook from holding myself up on every thrust.

I felt his tongue hotly work up on my throat to my chin, where he kisses and proceeds to move closer to my ear. He confesses his love for me in diligent moans, as if I do not know that he loves me already. In a strange way, though, it is reassuring to have him remind me how much he does love me. When I felt my insides ready to burst and mind losing its ability to think, I quietly whimper his name and allow our bodies to work, then mesh together in a heaping pile of sweaty need. We are reaching that surpassing point of ecstasy and my nails dig into him. It's that moment and point where I felt untouchable with euphoria pulsating through me. All of this by him, how crazy it was to think Henri had that much power over me. He will never know to the fullest extent of how he truly makes me feel, but sex seemed to be the best way to get him to understand only in the slightest.

In hot whiteness it's over, a passionate climax reached and both of us covered in each other's body oils and fluids. Still gasping for breath we choose to exchange kisses. Settling our bodies down to sort of calm them, from being so doped up on endorphins. The afterglow, so indescribable but we enjoy every bit of it. I get off Henri and lay on my side on the bed, I am joined by him as he grabs the thin blanket he was sleeping on earlier from the ground. I must have kicked it or something during all the change in positions. The blanket only covered our legs, as we entangle in between the sheets. We lay close and snuggle up together, something we rarely ever did.

"You are amazing," I say in content, while kissing his soft swollen lips lazily as sleep started to take hold of me.

"So are you," he has a crooked satisfied grin, his one arm being my pillow and the other rubbing my bruised hip restfully.

Both of us this close I wanted to forget what had happened before being in this room. Then a small bounce on the bed alarms me, I notice its Bernie Kosar. He sits at the end of the bed getting comfortable, he then curls up and gets ready to sleep. I decide to do the same as Bernie, get comfortable against Henri and let sleep take over me.

Nothing but pure bliss as my lids finally closed.

~


	4. Panic and Pancakes

The

ɐ

Series ͽ :

ṤαↃṝᵎᶂïСε

003

Panic and Pancakes

I felt strong arms squeeze me for a moment as my lids lifted. I groan as Henri nuzzles himself closer to me for a second then let's go. I chuckles softly at his clinging nature being so abundant this early in the morning, I attempt to maneuver out of bed when Henri suddenly moves. I end up lying on my stomach as he is above me and his warm lips tenderly occupying my thought processes by kissing the middle of my shoulder blades, slowly moving down my back.

I moan, "What time is it…?"

He continues to kiss my back warmly with littering bites that cause my skin to flush as he then starts to massage my back lovingly. He was being extremely affectionate and distractive this morning that was for sure.

He bites a slightly tender spot on my lower back as he answers, "Its 5: 30 I think… Why? You don't have school until 8…"

I lick my lips and debate whether or not to indulge on Henri's affections, "Mmm, I just wanted to make sure we have time…"

I felt his hardy laugh against me as a smile perked my lips I knew he was happy because I had easily agreed to his desires. He stops short of my neck and lays low enough to give me a tight hug. He must have felt content to know that yesterday was an incident we were sure was not going to happen again.

"Want to take a shower?" Henri offers diligently as his hands press under my shoulder blades and to the middle of my back just moving in a circular motion.

Henri finally allows me to turn over and lie on my back and face him. I reach my right arm out, my hand eagerly gripping the back of his head and pull him into a needy kiss that wasn't too rough but just enough for him to know I agreed.

After a couple of heated presses between our lips I mumble against his, "Are you sure you're not too tired?"

His expression becomes playful and I bite down on my bottom lip, "John, I offered…"  
>Just to get his point more across to me he grinds dotingly against my hips, I groan feeling his hardness. I knew asking him if he was tired was foolish of me, but I never know if it's just morning wood or if he's just exhausted to the point he's delusional whenever he gets like this.<p>

We finally get up and out of bed and head down the hall to the bathroom, both of us exchanging kisses and pressing each other against anything as we made our way to the bathroom. I hadn't been this anxious or excited over something as simple as a shower.  
>We practically trip on our feet, slamming the bathroom door open and hurriedly start the showerhead. I only had boxers on and throw them off, I approach Henri and kiss his lips eagerly while pulling his briefs down. Pulling away, I moan in anticipation this was a first that in our new house we were determined to mark it as our own in such a fashion as intimacy.<p>

I chuckle once we step into the slightly narrow tub. I close my eyes blissfully for a moment as I felt hot water cascading down. Both of us enjoying each other's company, it wasn't our first time showering together but it was the first time in this house. I noticed on the sink is one bar of soap and less than a half bottle of shampoo that was from our old home in Florida.

I questionably gaze at Henri and he stops kissing my neck then stares at me, "What?"

"Sure we have enough shampoo?"

"Yes..."

I give a good look around the bathroom noticing the bareness, "Sure we unpacked? Because there's only one towel Henri…"

He rolls his eyes childishly at me, "I plan to stop at the bank and I'll get a few necessities on the way home. Sounds good?"

"What about the towel?"

"I'll dry you…" he offers, roughly pushing me up against the tiled wall.

My knees slightly bent from the edge of the bathtub. He wasn't wasting time on pleasing me or himself. His kisses travel from my jawline down my neck to my chest, biting our mark that was under my collar bone, he was being lecherous as he never stopped holding such powerful eye contact with me.

I couldn't decide if he wanted to see my reaction or if he just wanted me to feel intoxicated? Whichever one he wanted I was willing to give him. When he gets lower I almost hitch in breath and jump a bit, I was still terribly sensitive from last night. He stops and notices the bruises and bite marks when he attentively massages the most sensitive spots he had helped create.

I get his attention and give him a deep kiss, "We were pretty rough last night…"

He nods in agreement, "The last few days have been pretty crazy and stressing, I'm not surprised we've been at each other like this…"

I ponder on his statement then ask, "So what do you count last night as? Stress release or therapy?"

"I'd say a mixture of both…"

I nod and agree. He grabs the soap bar and a small washcloth; he wets it and rubs the soap bar on it. Once lathered he starts to wash my sides and arms, between him doing that I distract him with childish pecks on lips. I eventually grab the washcloth and add a bit more soap and start to mimic Henri with washing him up. Henri gets under the showerhead and washes out all the soap, and just as I am ready to maneuver around him to get under, he stops me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me under the showerhead with him hotly kissing me. When the suds are gone, and I open my eyes I am greeted with Henri's loving grin.

Henri remarks, "Grab the shampoo…"

I turn around to do so when I get forced up against the tiled wall, "Henri!"

I wail at him as I didn't expect that, I hear him laugh and I picture his larking smirk and shake my head. This was going to be an exhausting way to start the morning if he kept this mischievous act up. He pins both of my hands to the tiled wall and with his one free hand he teases me unrestrainedly, my knees bend on the rim of the tub as I begin to quiver and moan for his touch.

He hoarsely whimpers, "Sorry…"

I didn't understand until he breaches inside me as sudden as he does, I practically yelp in unexpected rawness and ache. My limbs shake and mouth agape to damply get air as the steamy heat was getting to my head. With consummate skill he effortlessly hits my most pleasing and raw spots inside that leave my mind blank and thoughts swimming, and with this heat it just added to the overwhelming passion. All this from him forcing out his and my own stress from the move, but the way we rocked into each other it was like relief, relief that the Jinx hadn't killed me, that I was alive and we still had each other.

Desperately, I tell him to slow down and allow me to change positions but it comes out in parted gasps and swayed out in between loud moans and soft whimpers. When he does change the position, he lifts me slightly off the tub and my back coldly resting on the wall for support as my arms held his neck and roughly gripping his hair while we soaked in the heated shower. I lazily kiss him and forget how to exactly move and work correctly as pleasure and desire obscured my head, I was getting lost in the feeling.

He enigmatically moans out against the middle of my throat, "No matter what you do, I won't let anyone have you… You are mine,"

His words etched in my head as we continued our morning consummating a shameless orgasm. After I get dressed I decide to make coffee for Henri as I waited for him to get ready. When I look at my bag that was on the kitchen floor I curse to myself. Shit. That bastard Mark James had my phone still, I had to get that back. That guy sure had a way to get under my skin and annoy the hell out of me.

Once me and Henri are ready he drives me to school, we park at the back of the parking-lot. Henri furrows his brows together in worry and debate. He bites his lip once unlocking my door.

"Can you promise me you won't get into trouble? You know I don't like you without your phone…"

I nod and pass a glance around the lot. Making sure its empty as I lean in and kiss Henri reassuringly, "I won't get into trouble, I can handle this."

He kisses me back then sighs deeply. As if he finally mentally agrees to my words, he nods his head.

He pats my back, "Okay, okay. Good luck,"

I beam at him, "Don't worry."

I get out and walk up to the school, the bell rings and I stroll through the halls. Just when I turn to where my locker is and there the most annoying human on the planet is leaning against my locker nonchalantly. I was ready to use my lumen and pulverize his face and probably blind him when I regretfully remember I can't cause a scene. I growl mentally to myself in annoyance as I approach my locker.

Mark and his friend surround my locker as Mark snorts out, "Look who's back, little bitch."

I ignore his remark and demand, "Where's my phone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

He's obviously lying and I call him out on it, "Two people told me they saw you with it. Now give it back."

He has a shocked expression, looks like I was right.

"So what if I do have it? What are you going to do? Fight me?"

"… If you don't give me it back, you can count on it."

"When should I 'count on it'?"

"If I don't get my phone back by the end of the day you know what's going to go down."

I warn him and he gets everyone hyped up and within minutes everyone is whispering and chatting as I leave to my first class. Shit, Henri is going to kill me if he finds out I initiated a fight and if I actually go through with it… I can kiss Ohio goodbye. The morning flies by as my mind is occupied with thinking about my recent Legacy and that dream of my father. When I get some food in the cafeteria I take a seat on one of the empty tables. When I start to eat that Sam Goode kid comes and sits across the table to me.

"Hey," he says adjusting his glasses.

"Hey…" I hesitantly replied, as I had so much on my mind.

"So… is it true you're going to fight Mark James after school?"

"Who said that?"

"Everyone is talking about it. You know, you shouldn't pick fights with Mark. If it wasn't already obvious, he's an annoying jerkwad."

I chuckle at Sam's words, "I just want my phone back—"

Before I finish two meatballs hit me and Sam, I swiftly turn to see Mark James laughing and holding a spoon. I lose absolute self-control and get up; I storm over to him when one of his friends blocks me. Before the guy has a chance to open his mouth I knee him in the balls, as he drops down I get Mark by the collar of his jacket. His friends all shocked at how sudden my actions were, I was not being rational but Mark James does a hell of a job to get under my skin and really piss me off. Just when I'm about to scold Mark and put him in his place when Mr. Harris comes out and grabs me, Mark, Mark's friend, and Sam demanding us to get to his office.

When we get in, he demands an explanation, Mark starts blubbering these lies that make my fists clench even worse, I notice Sam is giving me a concerned look. I must be fuming because I had to stop my body from shaking in anger, so much for my good day. I can tell Mr. Harris is siding with Mark James and regretfully I excuse the incident with saying I thought I had saw Mark throw the meatballs. Mr. Harris dismisses the incident up until Sam declares Mark had done it and he had seen Mark do it. I sigh from my nostrils and Mr. Harris gets all flustered about being shown up like that by Sam.

I see Mark give a glare at Sam and I knew now Mark wasn't going to leave Sam or me alone. I understood Sam's message though, he wasn't taking Mark's shit anymore and that made me smirk. The kid was sure brave for standing up to his bully. Mr. Harris waves us out wanting to get back to his lunch; I walk with Sam in the hall and tell him Mark is not going to stop now that he's stood up to him.

Sam smiles, "I don't care. I made a friend and he's an asshole anyways…"

I don't know how to react as the bell rings and I know my next class is home economics. I get in and I see Sarah with an open chair beside her, I take a seat and she shyly looks up at me. Suddenly, my face heats up and Mrs. Benshoff starts the class. She tells us to get into pairs and go to a preparation station. Sarah pairs up with me and I find myself grinning stupidly that she wanted to cook with me. Mrs. Benshoff instructs us that we're making pancakes and as I crack eggs in a bowl Sarah starts talking.

"Are you really going to fight Mark?"

"Well, I just want my phone back but…"

"… But if he doesn't you'll fight him?"

I shrug; it was hard to look at her soft blue eyes.

"What if you did get your phone back…. Then you won't fight him, right?"

She seems so earnest and kind it just made my face hurt with heat. I couldn't understand how she made me feel this way; it was almost the same intensity as me and Henri... I nervously gulp as he curiously stares directly at me.

"Yeah, I just want the phone. I'm not looking for fights…"

Suddenly, I wanted this class to fly by. She then turns the conversation her way and explains to me how she went from being a cheerleader to Mark's girlfriend. How Mark was a bad influence on her and she went to her aunts and took up photography and that stopped her from being as careless as we used to be with Mark and breaking up with him. I thought she was remarkable and mature. She was truly a person I was beginning to like. I stiffen as it dawns on me I have a crush on her.

I couldn't look at her face for the rest of the class as we made pancakes. When the bell rang I quickly made my way over to get my books for my other class when I felt a sudden poke. I turn around to Sarah staring up at me bashfully.

"Hey, Sarah… What's up?"

"I have something for you…"

"Really, is it more pancakes?"

She giggles and shakes her head, "No. If I give it to you though, promise not to fight Mark?"

When I see my cellphone in her hands I grin from ear to ear, "I promise."

She hands it over to me then I curiously ask, "Does Mark know you have this?"

She smiles, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, especially in this kind of situation."

She chimes and walks down the hall, I grin and for some reason when I flip my phone to check the contacts it makes my heart pace rapidly upon noticing her name in my contacts. There her number was, Sarah gave me her number, what the hell did this mean?

These feelings making me feel unsettled. I go to a bathroom, going to the last stall and get in. I call Henri and wait for him to pick up. My face felt abnormally hot and I check my hands briefly noticing they were getting brightly orange in the center… Damn, I needed to calm myself.

"Hello?"

"It's me, John, I got my phone back. I think I might jog back home today. I need some exercise anyways."

I hear traffic noise in the background, he must be traveling as I wait for him to answer.

"Okay, stay away from people and don't let anyone see you running _too_ fast." He warns me and I nod my head leaning against the stalls wall.

"I know the drill Henri, I'll see you when I get home, bye."

I hang-up and smile at my phone. That was really something of Sarah to have got my phone back like that. My heart pounds and I can't shake off the fact this morning I had spent it showered (literally) in Henri's love and how my mind was unwillingly wandering to Sarah and how many questions popped up. This made me feel confused and frustrated as I spent the remainder of the school day thinking of Sarah.

Once the day was up, I quickly make my way to side where I notice no one gets out at. I jog over to where the outside track and field was and that was directly the path to get home, I begin jogging and start to really sprint once I get covered by the forest just as I am mid-jogging I see Bernie Kosar running net to me. I found it strange how he seemed faster than a normal dog but smile that he decided to join me.

I needed a release from the day; it was bittersweet to recollect the day. I truly looked forward to seeing Henri knowing he'd make my uneasiness and any bothers disappear in mere minutes. I arrive at the back of house a sudden desire unfolds in me. As I sneak into the back and quietly walk in the house, I can hear Henri sighing and the sound of paper being ripped. He's in the kitchen hunched over the table with documents and other assortments splayed out on the table. He doesn't sense me being here yet and that entices me more to take advantage of him. I needed him as my thoughts of Sarah did not settle well with me, I needed Henri's embrace.

I follow my fantasies and go behind Henri maneuvering him to face me; he looks shocked for a moment. He only gets a moment as I forcefully crash my lips against his and grab his shoulders and make him land on the table, I start to undress him as fast as I can. I get his shirt off, I'm so desperate for us to be blinded in pleasure, as he gasps I take his mouth. I feel his sides, his abdomen smoothly working my way up to cupping his cheeks and go back down to playfully scratch his chest. He moans attentively at my actions, I make sure to be in full control. I don't realize that we get on the floor and Henri helps to get everything off me.

He knows how to make me take all the good in the day and leave the rest at the doorsteps. I mercilessly take my pleasures out on him; it doesn't take much to make me ready for him. As Henri has said before, with Loric's we're more prepared for being like this and as Marked Loric's the levels of intensity were almost addictive and so powerful sex could be unbearable due to so many emotions and memories being exchanged between us at once. I greedily take him in and ride out all my troubles, watching Henri quiver and his hands steadily keep a hold on my hips. Verbally, he encourages me and yet I am practically being silent and ungrateful because I wasn't doing this for the sake of loving him, but to selfishly assure myself that this is where I belonged, in his embrace.

When my control finally slips, and I allow Henri to have his way, he is too gentle that it causes me to nearly weep. How could he make me feel that guilty? How could he love me so much and yet, leave me so unsure? I don't notice until Henri kisses my lids that indeed, I am tearful a bit. I wonder how he can tell with all the sweat and noise. He thoughtfully wipes away my tears and I generously kiss his fingers tasting my own tears. He has a red hue and I finally start to recognize Henri's face from my blinding frustration and lust.

He's all but loving as he kisses my forehead then to my swollen lips, "John…"

Just by his tone that is deep and raspy I can tell he's concerned. I indulge in him and selfishly only want me to be in his sights and mind right now. When we finally are done, lying sweaty, naked and gasping on the kitchen floor Henri lays on his side, his head turned to me.

"So…" he waits for me to acknowledge him before he continued, "Who is she?"

I froze, how did he know?! How the fuck did he know?!

I turn red in the face and I hear Henri say, "Ah, so I am right. It is a girl."

"It's nothing…" I grumble out turning to face him, "… I swear I'm just curious about her…"

He darkly grins at me, "What's her name?"

I wanted to punch myself in the gut; I was so stupid to think doing this wouldn't ring a fucking bell to Henri. He isn't the type to be naïve. Shit.

"Sarah…"

"That real-estate's daughter I presume?"

He acts like a know-it-all about this as I bashfully nod.

"Don't get too curious about her…" He warns me and gets up, "By the way, you're cleaning this up I was planning to do some things before you came horn-dogging your way through here."

I groan, well shit, I seriously can't hide anything from Henri. I watch him grab his clothes and decide to shamefully get up and grab mine.

~


End file.
